


Nott Army Adventures

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, all of the notts, an army of Notts, its ridiculous, the nott army, this is silly, what should I even say here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: anonymous  asked: If that's too many characters, then the nott army adventures at their home base?The adventures of the Nott army, and the ridiculous shit that entails.





	Nott Army Adventures

The alchemist room in the hidden base blew up, while four Notts’ were trying to create a bomb, killing them almost immediately. 

Nott the thirteenth is the unfortunate who finds that out, then promptly closes off all access to the room. No Nott tries to fight her on that, and they move on, constructing a new room into their base. 

Their base is a cave system, interconnected with Nott dug rooms. A lot of rooms have been roped off, in similar incidents. 

Sometimes Caleb visits with Nott Prime. Both of them still are weary of the Notts’, and Notttwo doesn’t blame them one bit. They are all still very quick to make sure they both feel welcome, and that they have food ready for them if they are hungry. 

Nottingham got a pet dog, and lost an arm. Somehow, it’s both a connected incident, and also a completely separate thing that happened. 

Tton got lost in the caves, and no one could find her until she had gone mad, completely sober. 

Pam left the base for awhile, and came back with stories of adventure, of being there to help Nott Prime protect Caleb and the others. It was glorious. 

The Nott Army thrives, at the same time that it destroys itself. It’s an enigma. It’s amazing and horrifying and wonderful. 

All should fear the Nott Army. 


End file.
